As the rotor of a permanent-magnet motor rotates, it induces a back emf in a winding of the motor. As the rotor accelerates, the magnitude of the back emf increases. It therefore becomes increasingly difficult to drive current, and thus power, into the motor. As a result, control over the power of the motor becomes increasingly difficult.